


kitten ears

by Anima_W



Category: Loveless, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: something I found while digging around my fanfic folder, I decided to finish it while I struggle with chapter 10 of "my burden" Sally Face fan ficthis fic is a crossover kind of thing with pokemon sun/moon and Loveless





	1. Chapter 1

it was something not many people knew, Nanu was one of the few who did know. the way he hid under those big clothes and hunched over to make it less noticeable, for someone so loud an proud it was hard to believe it, but he had seen it himself, those soft kitten ears and that fluffy white tail. he really felt like a pervert when he tried to resist the urge to touch them, to be honest even without the ears and tail he would still want the man... or rather the boy, he was still not a man, no matter how much he denied it. Nanu would feel bad if the kid one day shoved up without them, it was his choice and Nanu could not be selfish in the matter so he just minded his own business. He occasionally came over and seemed comfortable enough to take the hood down, it was hard not to stare or atleast glance at him when he did, always holding his breath slightly before he took it off, afraid they would be gone. 

lately it had gotten harder to fall asleep, images of the boy flashing in front of him, tail twitching irritated or curling around his hand, soft ears between his fingers and the noises he would make... it was hard to face the boy cause of it, he grew more and more restless around him and it got harder and harder to keep his cool. he lost his own tail and ears long ago but it had been so long he was surprised they didn't just grow back, of course, that was not possible, once you lost them they would never come back no matter how long it took. The things he wanted to do to the boy was shameful and he hated himself for thinking like that and if he did those cute eras and that long tail would be gone, something only the right person could take away, he was not that person for Guzma, to old and too depressed with nothing to offer.

some days the boy would hiss at him when he noticed him looking at his ears or tail, it was odiously something that made him self-conscious but Nanu just couldn't help it, it was actually hard to believe he still had those adorable ears, he was a very handsome young 'man' after all. sometimes he liked to tease him and call him "kitten" which made him growl which, in turn, made a pleasant shiver run up Nanus spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, im not sure im happy with this chapter but if/when i make chapter 3 it might start to get more intresting so please temm me if you want me to do chapter 3

The last couple of weeks had been slow, a few trainers passing buy but nothing exciting, not that anything really exited Nanu anymore, except one thing, it bothered him a bit, but every time Guzma poked his head inside the station he felt a tingle of excitement. the boy had not been around much and he hoped to see him again soon. the longer he was gone the more worried Nanu would get that he'd return as a ”man” and not a ”kitten”, it made him feel like a perverted old man but he couldn't deny that he found the boy cute in his own way.

The last time he had visited things got a little out of hand, it wasn't anything particularly sexual, Guzma had leaned in a bit to close to grab something on a shelf behind Nanu in the kitchen, getting close enough for Nanu to smell the lingering scent of rain still on his clothes, he wanted to lean in and press his face against the boys broad soft-looking chest, luckily he had been able to restrain himself, this time... he didn't know how much more he could take before he'd do something stupid. how many times had he resisted the urge to grab that soft tail...?

Nanu was startled out of his thought by a knock on the door. Groaning softly and getting up from the couch to answer the door, earning an annoyed meow from the cat that had been napping in his lap. 

Before he could get very far the door opened and a familiar face peeked inside as if summoned by Nanus thoughts, as always wearing that hood over his head, soaked to the bone, usually, he would at least try to stay dry.

”did you swim here?” Nanu said, raising a brow, Guzma hated to get wet, much like his cats so it was a surprise to see him this soaked.

”no...” it was something in his voice that peaked Nanus curiosity.

”then why are you soaked?” he pryed.

Guzma fidgeted with the hoodie a bit almost a bit embarrassed before pulling the hood off.

Nanu relaxed slightly but didn't show it, the ears were still there, sopping wet like the rest of him but still there.

”well...?”

” I chased a bug....” the boy finally confessed wich made Nanu snort, he wasn't surprised, it was something Guzma still did, he was a bug trainer after all.

”did you catch it?”

”no...” Guzma pouted annoyed.

” too bad...” Nanu didn't really care about the bug tho but he was happy it had bought Guxma back, even if he did drip all over the carpet...

”can I stay the night?” Guzma suddenly asked and Nnu just blinked surprised, the question had caught him off-guard, Guzma never stayed longer than a few hours and never during the night.

”uh... sure, but why?” 

”well, first of all, I'm soaked and I need a shower and second it's really late and the last ferry to Mele mele left an hour ago... I forgot the time...” 

”ah...” Nanu noded, it made sense, Guzma could go spend the night in Po town but with how cold it was there and how wet he was it made sense he rather ask Nanu if he could stay. He was pulled out of his thoughts once again when Guzma kicked off his shoes and started walking inside, dripping all over the floor.

”hey! hey! No!”

”what?” Guzma just gave him a confused look, And Nanu glared at him in return.

”You are dripping all over the carpet! do you know how hard it is to get that dry?”

”oh” the boy gave him a sheepish grin before he started to take off his hoodie followed by his shirt and pants, Nanu just stared, not able to look away, was Guzma really taking off his clothes right in front of him?! He blinked a few times and realized Guzma was staring back at him wich a confused look on his face again, his hair still dripping and holding most of his wet clothes in his arms except for his underwear, thank god, it was bad enough he took everything else off.

”j...just go to the bathroom and hang those clothes somewhere to dry” Nanu tore his eyes away from Guzmas big ALMOST naked frame, he was sure his face was red so he pretended to go do something else in the kitchen so the boy wouldn't notice, while in reality, he needed something to drink to calm his nerves. Guzma just snorted and made his way to the bathroom to hang his clothes and take a hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know if any of you want me to continue this


End file.
